


charm school

by introductory



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/pseuds/introductory
Summary: "Perhaps we could barter," Ignis starts, but then Noct is stepping forward from the back of the group, nudging Gladio and Ignis aside.  The merchant must not have gotten a good look at him earlier, because when Noct gets up to the stall the guy's jaw goes a little slack, his eyes a little glassy.  He looks Noct up and down, not so much leering as appreciating; if Prompto notices the look, the others definitely have.





	charm school

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



> Lita asked: "Noctis uses his looks/charm to get something he wants/needs."

"We're only a hundred gil short," says Prompto, putting on his best please-do-me-a-favor, we're-good-people-I-swear, the-Astrals-are-gonna-bless-you-for-your-kindness voice. "Look, we'll pay you back, just give us a little time, okay? We're good for the money -- ask anyone around, they'll vouch for us." 

"Sorry," the merchant says, shrugging. "If things weren't so tight, maybe, but the last set of folks I loaned out arms to for free got themselves ate up by wyverns, so maybe y'all can understand why I got a cash-first policy." 

"Perhaps we could barter," Ignis starts, but then Noct is stepping forward from the back of the group, nudging Gladio and Ignis aside. The merchant must not have gotten a good look at him earlier, because when Noct gets up to the stall the guy's jaw goes a little slack, his eyes a little glassy. He looks Noct up and down, not so much leering as appreciating; if Prompto notices the look, the others definitely have. _Yeah,_ Prompto thinks with fervent empathy. _I know that feel, bro._

"What would it take to convince you?" Noct says, and maybe it's Prompto's imagination, but Noct actually seems to be _batting his eyelashes_. Gods. "We're willing to work out a deal." 

"Try me." 

"How's this?" says Noct. "We'll take it all now, but we'll leave you these garula tusks as collateral." There's an edge in his voice that makes Prompto's stomach flip: something commanding, something regal. No wonder Ignis is so completely at his beck and call. Noct shifts his pose at the same time, tilting his head back just a fraction, throwing one hip out to the side. Good gods, the guy is a walking advertisement of sex; Prompto wants to strangle him, mostly because Noct spends the rest of his time looking like a nobody and so it's completely _unfair_ of him to keep whipping out the ravish-me-now-against-the-hood-of-the-Regalia-or-even-right-here-on-the-pavement-I'm-not-picky-as-long-as-I-get-ravished look every time they have to try and haggle someone down, no matter how well it's been turning out for them financially. 

(Prompto may or may not also want to ravish him right there on the pavement, but that one's kind of a gimme.) 

By this point the merchant has switched from aesthetic appreciation to blatantly undressing Noct with his eyes and he clearly doesn't care who knows it. "I'm listening," he says, chin on his hand. Noct smiles, that slow, lazy curve of lips that could probably melt glaciers and cure cancer, and when Prompto looks over at the rest of them Ignis's face is flushed a bright pink and even Gladio looks a little constipated. _I bet you guys hate him,_ Prompto thinks. _'Cause I hate him. Right now, I've never hated anyone so much in my life. Fuck._

"When we get back -- and we will," says Noct, cool and calm and sounding more in-charge than Prompto has ever felt, " _then_ we'll make up the difference in gil, and you can keep one of the tusks for your trouble. Does that sound fair to you?" 

The merchant swallows so loudly you could hear it a mile away, and Prompto would be laughing if he wasn't half-hard just imagining Noct using that voice on him in bed. _I want your dick inside of me, Prom,_ he'd say, baring his throat and fluttering his eyelashes, twisting his body on the sheets for maximum seduction; _does that sound fair to you?_ and Prompto's eyes cross so hard for a moment he almost misses the merchant's choked, "Got y'rselves a deal," and the faint, satisfied smirk on Noct's face as he turns, his job for the day complete, and leaves Ignis and Gladio to hash out the details and Prompto to stand there, face burning, as he watches Noct slink quietly away.


End file.
